Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to telecommunications and to techniques for detecting upstream failures and providing failure recovery.
A company may have a data center to route content from a content provider to a client. Multiple data centers may be used to separately route content received from the content provider to clients.
Sport scores, stock quotes, news telecasts, etc. may be routed from a content provider through a data center to a client. When a client desires some content to be routed to it, the client may connect to one of the company's data centers.
Failures may occur between the client and data center or between the content provider and data center when delivering content. Because the client is connected to the data center, the client may detect if a failure between the client and data center occurs. The client may not be able to determine if a connection between the content provider and data center fails. This may be because the connection between the content provider and data center is independent from the client.
A further understanding of the nature and the advantages of the subject matter disclosed herein may be realized by reference of the remaining portions of the specification and the attached drawings.